


I'm Gunna Suck Mothman's Dick

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [19]
Category: Cryptids - Fandom, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Mothman (Folklore), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Human/Monster Romance, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Moth Creature, One Night Stands, Other, Teratophilia, This is half shitpost and half porn, Very NonHuman Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 19Moth creature | Hair Pulling | Drunk SexImogen and her friends go to Point Pleasant every year for the Mothman Festival to celebrate their favorite cryptid. And every year, the silver haired young woman comes with a single goal. To go down on her most lusted after cryptid. Will this year finally be her year?





	I'm Gunna Suck Mothman's Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober has me exhausted and I needed something lighthearted.  
Plus, I've looked forward to writing something kinda of shit-post vibey and this one is another that is with a friend in mind, since we both are sluts for our favorite moth cryptid. 
> 
> So here you all go.  
Laugh. Lust. Have some fun.

“I’m gunna suck Mothman’s dick.”

The silver-haired girl slurred her words, smirking as she took a swig from her glass.

She’d lost count of how many drinks her friends had gotten into her, and she wasn’t sure she cared to count anymore, actually.

The cluster of people around her burst into laughter at her statement, fits of hysterics rolling through them like a wave.

Corinne, her best friend in the bunch, slapped her back, much too hard.

“Whatever you say, sweet cheeks. You sure you don’t just wanna fuck that guy who’s been eyeballin’ you in the Mothman costume in the corner over there all night?”

Imogen sat up straighter, her tipsy stare wandering to where her friend was pointing. Finally, her gaze landed on a tall man in a Mothman costume, smiling at her as he tipped his beer at her.

Imogen cringed directly at him, not sparing the man’s feelings, before shaking her head and looking to her friends again.

The entire group burst into a fit of laughter again at her reaction.

“Ew, no! I mean it, you jerks! I. Will! Fuck! Mothman! I’mma do it!”

Corinne nodded her head, sighing as she rubbed her friend’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay. Sure, baby. Whatever makes you happy. I just want you to enjoy our trip while we’re in town for the Mothman Festival this year.”

Imogen returned the nod and went back to nursing her drink happily, letting her buzz coast and contentedly revelling in the bubbly, fuzzy feeling that was overwhelming her body.

In the blink of an eye, closing time was upon the group. Most of their group had already gone home, leaving just Corinne and Imogen.

Imogen blinked over at her friend through hazy eyes, vaguely registering that said friend was now hanging off of the man from the corner booth, who still donned his Mothman costume. She loudly laughed at him, making an obvious show of flirting with him.

Imogen knew where her friend wanted this to go, so deciding to be the great wingman she was, she sashayed up to them, a smirk on face.

“Oh Corinne! Babyyyy! I just wanted you to know… I found this cutie! And I think I’m gunna go back to his place for a bit! So I might be back late! Do you think you’ll get back to the hotel okay? I’m worried about you going back all alone…”

The man perked up at the words, slipping his arm around the woman’s shoulders.

“Oh! Well, uh, I could always walk your friend here, uh, home for you. If you’re worried, that is.”

Imogen clapped her hands together excitedly. “Oh, would you?! Thank you! I’ll be back an hour or two later! Be safe you two!”

“We will!” The man grinned as he grabbed Corinne’s hand, ushering her out of the bar.

As the two passed Imogen, her friend gave her a smile, silently mouthing a thank you.

Imogen winked, laughing to herself.

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she followed behind, exiting the bar and trying to figure out what to do with herself in the wee hours of the dark morning. She had a few hours to burn before she could return to her hotel room now, and all the bars were closed.

Plus, her buzz, though still very much lingering, would be wearing off soon.

Making her way towards the center of town, she strolled up towards the renowned statue of her favorite cryptid, sighing up at it longingly.

“If only… people have no idea how serious I am. I have an unquenchable thirst for that moth. Fuck, man.”

A sudden rush of wind against her side made Imogen pull her coat tighter around herself.

“What the fuck?”

Looking up in the direction of the wind, the silver-hair woman noticed two glowing red eyes staring directly at her, centered in a mass of inky blackness behind the very statue she had been staring at.

“H-holy shit…”

As soon as she uttered the words, a sharp trill escape the black mass as it lept into the air.

Massive wings spread, beating heavily to keep it’s large body airborne. With surprising speed, it dove away, disappearing behind a nearby building.

“Oh fuck no, you don’t!” Imogen muttered to her, her blood beginning to pulse in her ears.

With as much balance as she could muster in her buzzed state, she ran after the creature, darting behind the tall, brick building. Creeping as quietly as she could, she scanned the dark corners, listening intently for any sign of the cryptid.

Within moments she heard the telltale noises, looking up to see glowing red eyes staring at her as it perched from a flagpole. How it didn’t break the thing amazed the woman.

With as much grace as she could muster in her drunken stupor, she clambered onto a dumpster across the alley, keeping her eyes locked on the beast.

Bending at the knees, barely keeping her balance, the woman gave a shout as she launched herself across the alley, directly at the perched creature.

The beast let out a high pitched shriek, beating it’s wings in shock as the woman shouted, “Gotcha!” and gripped tightly to it’s lower body, dangling from it desperately.

The creature tried to wriggle free, trills escaping it’s chest as it scrambled and beat its wings. But still, the drunken woman persisted.

Finally, the woman’s grip began to loosen, and with horrified realization, Imogen realizer the error in her plan as she began to fall directly towards the concrete below.

Just before she made contact with the cement, she felt strong claws grip into her, easing her down gently.

Glancing up, her chest beating out of her chest, she realized it was the very same cryptid she had been trying to keep from escaping that had just saved her from a terrible fall.

As the creature released her, it let out an annoyed chitter.

“T-thank you.”

The creature began to turn away when Imogen reached out, gripping into the plush feathery hide covering it’s body.

“W-wait!”

The cryptid turned around, glowing red eyes boring into her, annoyance mixed with curiosity.

“Let me suck you dick.”

The creature gave obvious pause, confusion taking over in that moment.

Imogen began to stand up, waving her hands in front of her as non-threateningly as she could.

“I know how that sounds but just hear me out. When am I ever gunna have this chance again? You just saved my life. Let me thank you. I’ve always had the hots for you. You’re my favorite cryptid. Please?” 

Imogen could feel a red hot flush on her neck at her own words. If she was sober, she’d never have the audacity to ever be this brazen, and she knew it. 

Slipping her hand down the creature’s chest, she let her hand drift down its stomach questioningly.

Its stare continued, never breaking from her face as it still considered her proposition.

Before it could give much more thought though, Imogen palmed her way lower, slipping her fingers down to work the cryptid’s cock free from its sleeve. The long, slender cock immediately reacted to the soft touches, a shrill noise akin to a purr erupting from the cryptid’s throat against its will.

Its decision made for it, its eyes slid closed, let itself enjoy the sensations the human woman inflicted upon him.

The noises Imogen pulled from the creature sent chills up her spine, making her drunken fever suddenly feel more intense. Smiling, she worked at unsheathing its long, slender cock the rest of the way. Thankfully, it seemed to be self-lubricated within its sleeve, making the feat an easy task. When no more would release, Imogen glanced down at the lengthy dick, thin and tapering down towards the tip where the head seemed to flower outwards.

It made her mouth water.

Kneeling down, Imogen ran her tongue along the side of the long cock, lapping softly at the cryptid’s natural lubricant, savoring the strangely sweet taste. The sounds of purrs and clicks above her encouraged her, egging her on to continue her tender nibbles and licks up and down each side of the creature’s dick.

Once she had lathered each side in subtle affections, she kissed the flowered tip, running the flat of her tongue over it. Looking up at the monster, she caught glowing red eyes staring at her, a hunger in them that hadn’t been there before. Even through her lingering buzzed haze, it was easy to see, and it made a heat in her core swell deliciously. 

Smirking, she slid the tip of the cock into her mouth, sucking lightly and hollowing her cheeks and she worked the tip in and out. As she worked, she slid her hands over the remaining exposed length of the creature’s member, leaving no part of it unattended. 

The creature began to rut into her minustrations, a kean escaping it as it’s head tilted back.

Imogen chuckled, making the creature thrust harder, forcing more of it’s length into her mouth. She greedily accepted it, sucking on the increased length and glancing up at the creature with lust filled eyes.

Spreading her legs, she slid one of her hands beneath her panties, delving into her folds and into her wetness. She’d never had trouble getting wet during intercourse, but here she was, literally living out her biggest fantasy.

She’d never been so dripping wet before.

Her cunt made explicit noises as her finger squished inside of her, hunting for her G-spot while her thumb rubbed circles into her clint.

She moaned around the creature’s cock, unable to contain her pleasure. Each moan and noise sent reverberations up it, making the monster kean and rut into her mouth eagerly.

The cryptid glanced down at her, feeling the back of her throat with each lustful rut now. Growling low in its throat, it wound it’s claws into her hair tightly, pressing softly into her, tilting her head back with just enough force.

Imogen clenched her eyes and moaned as the creature forced itself down her throat, breathing through her nose as it sheathed itself, only stopping when it’s soft plumage on it’s stomach met her nose.

She took a moment to breath before she felt the claws in her hair grip tighter, giving it a hard yank and pulling her back and shoving her back to the creature’s mons.

A moan escaped her and she returned to fingering herself with new vigor as she reveled inthe creature skull fucking her. Uttering using her to bring itself to completion.

She could feel the flowered tip of it’s cock dragging in her throat, forcing her to feel every stroking sensation. So foreign and alien. And all it did was arous her more. Make the situation more real.

The sound of the creature keening and panting above her sent waves of pleasure through her.

Right when she was at her peak, plenching tightly and holding on, she felt the creature thrust hard into her, the flowered tip of it’s dick spreading as it’s seed released within her. A sharp cry erupted from it’s chest, a low shriek screamed into the night unlike any animal she had ever heard before.

The feeling and the sound sent Imogen plummeting, clenching up as she felt her own orgasm ebb through her, only staying upright thanks to the creature’s grip on her shoulder and in her hair.

Still breathing through her nose, she waited for a moment until the creature withdrew from her throat, beginning to partially reshealth as it’s erection waned slightly. Panting heavily, she smiled up at it.

“Wow. What a ride… can we like, do this again next year?”

The creature chittered at her, looking much less antagonistic than before.

Suddenly the woman jumped up, pulling out her phone.

“Oh! Hey wait a sec. I gotta take a picture. And no, don’t worry. This isn’t for like… newspapers or anything like that. Fuck that shit. I got someone to fuckin prove something to.”

The creature eyed the woman with suspicion for a moment before settling down, allowing the woman to photograph herself, with it in the background, glaring at her.

Imogen began to snicker to herself, drawing an arrow to the Mothman, as well as herself, posed with a middle finger raised in the air.

A single caption was on the picture as she typed ‘Corinne’ into the send bar.

“Told you I’d suck Mothman’s dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and kudos, why don'tcha?  
They make my day!


End file.
